callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon
Captain Gideon is a character and the deuteragonist in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. A friend and partner to Jack Mitchell, he assists Mitchell throughout the campaign and appears in almost every mission. Biography South Korea Gideon first appears in the mission Induction, where he is briefly seen leading a small Atlas rescue team that is escorting a high-value individual across Seoul. Jackson notes that Gideon is working for Will Irons' father's company. Working for Atlas, Rescuing the Nigerian Prime Minister and Seattle Power Plant Explosion After Mitchell joins Atlas, he becomes acquainted with Gideon during a tour of the Atlas headquarters. Gideon takes Mitchell through basic training. He and Mitchell work closely throughout many operations, including the rescue of the Nigerian president and an assault on a power plant in Seattle that had been taken over by KVA forces. Mitchell and Ilona escaping from Atlas After the KVA is defeated and Atlas is at its most powerful, Ilona finds out through a recording from Hades that Jonathan Irons deliberately covered up warnings of the catastrophic KVA attacks of 2055 in order to make a profit through aiding the victims. Although Mitchell and Ilona are determined to leave Atlas after watching the recording, Gideon stays loyal to Irons and insists that the recording was faked. Mitchell and Ilona escape Atlas custody and defect to the Sentinel Task Force, and although Gideon is ordered to find and kill them as they escape the Atlas headquarters, he and Joker deliberately let them both escape from Atlas. Defection to Sentinel in Antarctica Gideon is ordered into Antarctica after Sentinel makes a failed attempt to dispose of a large shipment of Atlas' new experimental biological agent Manticore, which can kill anyone who is not on the Atlas databases. Gideon and two other Atlas soldiers hold Mitchell, Ilona and Cormack at gunpoint, but Gideon has a change of heart and shoots the two Atlas soldiers, before helping the Sentinel forces dispose of the Manticore shipment. Gideon joins Sentinel and lifts the lid on an Atlas bio lab in Bulgaria that is producing Manticore. He and Mitchell infiltrate the lab and destroy it, earning the trust of Cormack in the process. Attack on San Francisco, Assault on Atlas and Incarceration After Irons declares war on the governments of the world, Gideon assists Mitchell in repelling Atlas forces in San Francisco, but they fail to prevent an attack on the Golden Gate bridge that wipes out thousands of civilians, police forces and Sentinel operatives. Sentinel launches an attack on the Atlas headquarters in New Baghdad, which Gideon takes part in, but the Sentinel forces are wiped out after Irons deploys Manticore. Mitchell, Ilona and Gideon are unaffected, as they are former employees of Atlas and their DNA is on Manticore's database. The three are taken to an Atlas prison camp, where they learn of Irons' plans to launch Manticore rockets at every major military base in the world. They escape, but Cormack is killed. Mitchell, Ilona and Gideon then vow to kill Irons. Stopping Irons In one final act of desperation, Mitchell and Gideon infiltrate the Atlas base using AST suits, while Ilona guides them. They manage to destroy the Manticore rockets but are forced to abandon their ASTs. Irons confronts them and locks down their exoskeletons, rendering them unable to move; Mitchell manages to break free but Gideon is stuck. Mitchell runs ahead and catches up to Irons, who ends up falling off the top of the Atlas headquarters. Gideon arrives in time to help an injured Mitchell, and the two begin to leave. Gallery GideonCollapseTrailerCoDAW.jpg|Gideon as seen in the Collapse trailer. Wrath of Atlas.jpg|Gideon with Cormack in Armada. Advanced Warfare Running from Truck.png|Gideon running from a truck. Atlas PMC Soldiers AW.png Atlas PMC Soldier Signalling AW.png Irons in the Fire XBOX One Achievement Image.jpg|Gidoen with Cormack in Bio Lab, detonating a Atlas Tank. The Destroyer Returns XBOX One Achievement Image.jpg|Gideon in Crash. Unknown Character attacking Atlas PMC AW.png|Gideon fighting a Atlas soldier in Captured. Gideon Union Jack tattoo AW.png|Gideon's Union Jack tattoo Trivia *He has a tattoo of the Union Jack flag on the right side of his neck. **This, and the fact that he speaks with a British accent, would indicate a British nationality, but in the mission Collapse, his uniform has a South African patch. *In the PS3 and Xbox 360 version Gideon has his hat on for the entire game, however on the Xbox One and PS4 he isn't wearing it during the last two missions. *Gideon is the announcer for the Atlas Corporation in multiplayer. References Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Sentinel Task Force Characters Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Atlas Corporation Characters